The Old Bastard's Downfall
by dementoid-thingies
Summary: 2nd Year- Harry has just killed Slytherin's Monster and Heir, and finds out why it was The Chamber of SecretS plural… AU after the diary.HP/HG/DG/SB/NT. This story is up for adoption just please pm so I can give it to someone worthy.


**The Old Bastard's Downfall (or Oh Woe for the Weasleys)**

_**Summary: **__2__nd __Year- Harry has just killed Slytherin's Monster and Heir, and finds out why it was The Chamber of _SecretS _plural… _AU after the diary horcrux is destroyed (yes I'm using the Horcruxes in this story, don't like it? Then go fuck yourselves)__HP/HG/DG/SB/NT… Present day (2012) Intelligent! Metal head! Mega powerful (magically and politically)! Harry… MEGA Manipulative! Evil! Dumbles Molly/Ron/Ginny Bashing **Not sure how long this is going to run for**

§Word§= Parseltongue

"Word"= speech

"_Word"_= thoughts

"**Word"=** speech laden with magic

(I am taking a bit out of the Harry Potter crossover story _Beginning A New Path_, specifically the Venom Universe)

Disclaimer: I am not the Creator of the Harry Potter Universe, that travesty belongs to JK Rowling. I am the Creator of my own imagination and I share it with you.

Chapter 1

"FUCKING HELL! This hurts like a motherfucker!_" _Harry James Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, aged 12, was slowly dying after killing a Basilisk of at least 70ft long and stabbed the echo of Tom Marvolo Riddle (AKA 'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT' AKA He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named AKA He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Hyphenated) with the fang he had just ripped out from his shoulder after sticking it through with Gryffindor's Bastard Sword.

He was just waning out of existence when he started to think of his beautiful (he just would not admit it yet), bushy haired best friend, Hermione Jean Granger, and thinking of how much he had missed her for most of the month and was feeling downright depressed without her there. He usually had thought that Ron, with his constant slacking and constant need to play chess (he never understood what it is like curl up with a good book like Hermione and himself was the one who made him less gloomy about his life. No, it was Hermione; maybe he'd have to re-evaluate his feelings for those around him…

"!"

He was brought of his deathbed musings by the scream that echoed and reverberated around the dank chamber. The ghastly scream made Harry jump and open his eyes, head darting around as fast as he could in his weakened state and caught sight of a black mist seeping out of his forehead, to be specific, the lighting bolt cut on his forehead he received on October 31st 1981, from the older version of the echo he had just killed.

The Black mist seemed to be straining against the air around it and was obviously growing to a huge size, when Harry heard what sounded to him like a battle cry and saw a streak of flames pass through the mist which seen to scream in agony and imploded in on itself and dissipated into the ambient magic in the Chamber.

A soft trill from his right brings Harry back to his surroundings and turns to see Fawkes who is starting to tear up. As the tear fall on his shoulder the reaction is imminent as he feels his side start to tingle resonate from his wound. He stares at it as it heals and his tunnel vision retracts and is able to think clearly again. However he regains more than conscious thought…

Manipulations upon manipulations all starting on his 6th birthday, where after a brutal thrashing from his uncle resulting in three broken ribs, Harry slammed his dear Uncle Vernon through the wall opposite his delightful bedroom/bathroom/infirmary (read: cupboard under the stairs) with his first ever bout of accidental magic. The 'powerful' wards around Privet Hell detected this and along comes the Twinkly Cunt himself; Albus-Too-Many-Bloody-Names-Dumbledore to wipe Harry's memory and bind his core after a lengthy discussion with the Walrus and Ostrich, in which many compulsions charms were cast to allow the 'freak' houseroom.

Another event flashed across his mind in which he meets a bushy–haired, brown-eye girl in the playground and quickly made friends with her. Harry learned a great deal about what it was like to actually live with a family after several trips to Hermione's house for dinner and got to meet her parents. But after just three weeks of friendship, the Grangers got a visit from property developer who had long white hair and blue, twinkly eyes (hint hint) and they quickly agreed that Kent was a much better place to raise Hermione. The next day, Harry wakes up to the word "Obliviate" and forgets all about Hermione.

More and more recovered memories come back to Harry, culminating in a memory of Harry finding Ron rummaging through Harry's trunk to find his Invisibility cloak and stealing any gold out of it. Harry took him to McGonagall, who, in her power as Deputy Headmistress, suspended the Weasel for a month. Only, as soon as she had given the punishment, Dumbledore burst through with two memory charms on his lips, heading for Harry and his head of house.

Years of memories come back to Harry in a matter of mere minutes. Harry feels tears trickling down his face in anger as he realises that Dumbledore had been fucking up his life from the day that that Harry had lost his parents.

Harry hastily wipes up his tears ands looks around and finds Fawkes on the ground near the Sorting Hat. He stands up and staggers over to the two magical beings and places the Hat on his head and idly starts to stroke the firebirds plumage.

"_Hello again Mr. Potter, I see you've regained that which Dumbledore has kept from you."_ The Hat says booming through Harry's head, causing Harry to feel the onset of a migraine.

"_Hi Hat, mind keeping it down? My head's pounding after almost dying from a lethal snake's bite" _Harry moaned to the telepathic Hat.

"_Of course Mr. Potter, it quite amazing the amounts of trouble you get into, you know. Ah, this is interesting_…" the Hat trailed off eliciting a questioning thought the black-haired seeker.

"_What is it?"_

"_It seems that when that black mist seeped out of your scar that many intelligence restricting charms, tracking charms and magical bindings were removed in the process as they all latched on to it and made it easier for the bird to destroy it as it was not at it's full strength and the intelligence blocker on there really slowed it down."_

"_Wait so I'm actually now smarter, magically stronger and the old bastard won't be able to track me anymore? Wait, no the intelligence charms would only affect the amount of knowledge I'll be ale to retain won't. Finally a bit of logical thinking in the magical world!" _Harry said in triumph of his own knowledge, before asking, _"What exactly was that black mist_

"_Yes, and very well done on deciphering what those intelligence charms can block, they are a real doozy for anyone that has not passed their NEWTs with all Outstandings. Now as to what the mist was. There is a absolutely dark branch of magic called Necromancy, this involves magicks dealing with the undead and peoples' souls, that is except for the rarity that is a soul bond… Anyway, getting back on track, there is an evil ritual known to only the darkest of dark magical beings. It creates an object called a Horcrux, something in which a person rips a piece off of their soul and places it into an object, thus in the case of death the soul is tethered to this realm and the wizard/witch is unable to die by conventional means." _ The Hat lectured into Harry's mind.

"_And that's what my scar is, or rather was. And I'm guessing as the mist sounded exactly how Voldemort's echo did, that the diary was one as well?" _Getting the equivalent of a mental nod from the hat, Harry continued, _"I'm guessing also that he's created a lot more than just two of these fucking things."_

"_Yes that is what the Headmaster usually rambles on about when he believes that he is alone in his office, and plotting that whenever they are all destroyed he will pit you against Voldemort and remove all of your bindings so that your magical core would explode killing yourself and Voldemort, with Dumbledore taking all the credit for himself and retain the "Champion of The Light" title which he gave to himself. He also planned for you to marry into the Weasley family to keep you in a "light-pureblooded" family to keep you in his control"_

Harry pondered a momet and then came up with, _"So he plans for me to marry Ginerva, who only gawks at me, blushes and sticks her arm in butter, then get her knocked up so that he can take whatever money that I have after he kills me and they will willingly give him as much as he wants and then raises my kid in order to keep him/her under his thumb as well?"_

"_Well reasoned out Potter, but you would definitely be having a boy so he can be heir to your vast fortune and…"_

"_WAIT! What vast fortune?" _Harry demanded.

"_Oh yes, Dumbledore kept that from you too didn't he? Well, the Potter line is one the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of the Wizarding world, giving them the status of a Lord and they accumulated a vast fortune over it's existence dating back to a couple hundred years before the Four Founders Great-Grandparents were born and the Founders were born around 1200 years ago so yes, a very vast fortune, I would say!" _The Hat exclaimed to Harry.

Harry couldn't believe it. Ever since the day that the Old Bastard dropped him on his abusive Aunt and Uncle's doorstep, he had been penniless except for the meagre pittance he had found lying around in the street or down the back of the couch in the living room. Then, when he entered the Wizarding world and visited Gringotts he found that his parents had left him enough to survive in life, but now, he fond out that he is even richer than he could ever believe and could be in line to be a Lord in the magical world.

"_Now Potter as I was saying before you will have a boy with them so that it can inherit and Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley and Miss. Weasley can dip into your fortune to their heart's content, and have already been taking money out of your trust fund for your "expenses". The Headmaster set up a ward around Privet Drive to redirect any Gringotts mail back to him so you would not be able to read your statements and detect any discrepancies in your accounts. Now onto Miss. Granger..."_

"_Oh no, please not Hermione, she's the only one I can trust in this place..."_

"_No worries potter, she's not been pulling the wool over eyes and really is one of the only people you can trust, along with Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Fred Weasley, Mr. George Weasley, Mr. Arthur Weasley as they are what they seem and do actually like you and the Longbottoms have been aligned with the Potters for generations. There are some people from other houses who you do well to get to know, they Miss Susan Bones, the Huflepuff in your year, she is Niece of the current Head of the DMLE, Madam Amelia Bones, and she is the heir to the Bones family, also you will need to get to know Miss. Daphne Greengrass…" _

"_The Slytherin Ice Queen!" Harry blurted out incredulously._

"_Yes that is her but she is rather nice once you get to know her as it is only a mask to keep away the boys in her house… that and a few hexes to their private parts. Now, she is the heir to the Greengrass family and daughter of Lord Nathaniel Greengrass and Lady Anastasia Greengrass, They along with Amelia Bones were very good friends with your parents, not as close as the Marauders, but still very close and were possibly on a list of guardians in their will for you if and when your parents died, and, as we know already Dumbledore disregarded that completely and dumped you on your relative doorsteps, It is possible that he either had your parents will sealed through the Wizengamot or he had a contact within Gringotts who either removed the will completely, or he had it changed and possibly left him stupid amount of galleons and had the guardianship changed to your "loving" Aunt and Uncle."_

Harry was overjoyed that he could trust in Hermione and was surprised by the mention of his parents' friends but was miffed that he had not heard about them before, and so decided to ask the obvious

"_Who were the Marauders?"_

"_I'm glad you asked Potter. The Marauders were a group of for friends James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They were the best group of pranksters to enter the halls of Hogwarts and are the idols of the Weasley twins. But, they had a secret between the four of them. You see, Fenrir Geyback attacked Lupin as a child. Greyback is a sadistic werewolf who preys on children by placing himself near a child just before the full moon rises before transforming and pouncing. The Marauders helped their friend by becoming animagi and staying with him during the full moon."_

"_Like McGonagall?" _Harry questioned.

"_Yes, exactly, Your father took the form of a Stag, therefore being named "Prongs", Black took the form of a large dog, similar to a Grim, and took the nickname "Padfoot". Even though Lupin was not an animagus, they nicknamed him "Moony"" Harrry snorted at the "imaginative" nicknames. "And Pettigrew, whose nickname was "Wormtail" his form… was a _Rat_." _The Hat said with obvious emphasis on the last word.

It took Harry no time to realise the implied meaning on the emphasis "Scabbers!" He shouted both literally and mentally. _"Why Is Pettigrew taking refuge in the Weasley household? And why have I never met Lupin and Black?"_

"_Ah, yet another of the Headmaster's manipulations. You see there was a prophecy pertaining to Voldemort and either you or Longbottom. The Headmaster in all his wisdom decided to remove your parents from Potter Manor, with it's ancient wards and defences, and move them to a little cottage his family owned in Godric's Hollow, halfway across the country, with the only defence being a Fidelius charm with Black as the supposed Secret Keeper, when in actuality it was Pettigrew who held the secret and past it on to his master, Voldemort, Black being the Gryffindor he is, went off half-cocked to confront Pettigrew for betraying the Potters, resulting in Pettigrew blowing up the street they were on, killing twelve muggles and Pettigrew transformed into his rat form and Black was caught on the scene. As Black was your Godfather," _Harry gasped,_ "was sent to Azkaban without trial, ordered by Dumbledore as he controls the courts as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, so he could gain control over you."_

Harry was seething he actually had a family in Sirius Black and possibly could have gone to either the Bones family or the Greeengrass family. But, Dumbledore being the interfering cunt that he is decided he would never get to see his godfather and would live his young life being abused and living in a tiny cupboard under the stairs. He swore to himself then that he would get stronger to put down not just Voldemort, but Dumbledore too.

These thoughts were picked up by the Hat as he suggested _"You know, I knew Godric, Rowena, Helga and Salazaar when I was a young cap on Gryffindor's head, and I know they pooled their all their knowledge together. They weren't as confrontational with each other as the government would like you to think. So much knowledge at the fingertips of one person could possibly defeat two certain individuals. And this isn't just a Chamber of a Secret…"_

Harry's face split into a grin as wide as humanly possibly and got a gleam in his eye when he tought of the implications of that statement.

**A/N: This is the revised version of the first chapter. The next chapter should be up within a week.**


End file.
